Pearlshipping: Never Forget
by suicune95
Summary: Okay so this is my first fan fiction so be nice! Its a pearlshipping story. Ash is off to a new adventure leaving Dawn behind. Will their love survive? Now complete!
1. Forget Me Not

Alright! I've decided to start a pearlshipping fan fiction! I want to make one thing extremely clear before I start! I AM NOT A PEARLSHIPPER! I am an ikarishipper. I had this idea for a pearlshipping fic and I couldn't help myself! Don't hurt me! This is my first fic so be nice!

Summary: Ash is off

on his next big adventure! Too bad he leaves a lovesick Dawn behind in Sinnoh. Having left before they could announce their feelings for each

other, will their love survive? I suck at summaries!

_Thinking/ Flashbacks_

****

Still not sure what this is for!

Usually time lapse

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon the world would come to an end! Hooray!

Story!

* * *

Forget Me Not.

Dawn was standing on the harbor in Canalave City. She was seeing Ash off. He was off to his next big adventure, leaving her, alone. She decided that once he left she would go it alone from then on.

Poor Dawn never got to confess to Ash. She never got to confess any of the feelings she'd developed over the years of them traveling together. Now he was leaving, his same clueless self.

As the boat was departing, Ash waving to her, she blinked tears from her eyes. She waved back, putting on that happy- go - lucky face she had, trying to hide the sadness.

As Ash waved from the boat he couldn't help wondering, _I am such a wimp._ He thought mentally slapping himself._ I couldn't confess to her how I felt and now I'm leaving her. Maybe if I had said something..._

Dawn now unable to keep her tears in any longer started to cry. "Take me with you." She whispered. She stood there, long after the ship departed, staring into the distance where it had gone.

_I am such a pathetic wimp. _Ash thought. _I should have said something. I should have told her how I felt._ He thought miserably._ Maybe if I told her how I felt I wouldn't have had to leave her._

_How could I be so stupid! _Dawn thought, _a guy like him would never want me! You knew he'd leave eventually. Off on another adventure, leaving you in the dust._

Dawn tried to forget him. She really did, but for some reason, whenever she let her guard down, she found herself thinking of him. Every quirky unimportant detail came to her mind. The way he always smiled. his determination, his bad eating habits.

She checked into the Pokémon center for the night. She went up to her room, trying to ignore him, struggling to do so, she fell into a deep blissful sleep.

* * *

Alright and that's all I got for now! Anyways I know its short but it's my first try! So anyway R&R and no flames! Don't hurt me just because you feel like it! Bye!


	2. Overseas

Alright! So this is chapter 2! R&R and no flames, cause flames make me mad and you don't want to see me mad, now do you? This caused me a lot of pain because Word is locked! Now I have to spell check on my own!

_Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

****

I still don't know what this is for!

Usually time lapse

Disclaimer: I suicune95 here by stand to uphold the- wait what was I doing?

Dawn: Disclaimer!

Me: Oh right that's what I was doing! Right well I don't own Pokemon! And I'm still not a pearl shipper! On with the show!

* * *

Overseas

Dawn woke up that afternoon, feeling a wreck. She'd been tossing and turning all night. She walked into the bathroom and her hair was a wreck too. _It must have been from all my squirming last night_ she thought.

He just couldn't understand it! _I've never felt this way about leaving before!_ Ash thought. _Never at all. Not with Misty or May, but why only with Dawn!_ This whole situation confused him.

Unlike Dawn, Ash couldn't sleep that night. He kept tossing and turning, but no matter what position he was in, he couldn't sleep. Every little detail about her came into his head that night. The way she laughed, even her morning bed head. _Why cant I get her out of my head!_

Sure Ash had felt this way about every girl he left, but not for this long after. Usually they'd see him to the harbor and he'd take off. He'd think about them for a couple of hours after, then get caught up in his next big adventure.

Dawn walked to the Pokemon center's cafeteria for breakfast. She was exhausted. She hadn't gotten much sleep that night, she was too busy beating herself up. _Why couldnt you have just told him. Even if he did say no at least you would have told him right?_ She remembered bitterly.

Now Ash had docked in Kanto. He was going home to Pallet Town to visit his mother, as he always did before his next great adventure. When he got home he was greeted by his mother with a hug that knocked the breath right out of him.

"Hey honey so happy to see you home again!" His mother chirped, "I made you some lunch! You must be starved!"

"Not hungry." He mumbled back, receiving a gasp of shock from his mother. "Not hungry! You're always hungry! What has gotten into you!" She replied worried.

"I'm just not hungry okay!" He yelled stomping up to his room, a look of surprise painted on his mother's face.

_I wonder what Ash is doing right now. _Dawn wondered. _No! You've got to forget that stupid boy! He left you all alone!_ She argued with herself,_But you were the one who never told him how you felt! If you had, he probably would've taken you with him!_

Dawn was on her way home to Twinleaf Town. She figured her mother could help her, or at least she could stay there until she wanted to set out again. Finally she made it home.

"Dawn! What a nice surprise to see you!" Her mother greeted. "Where's Ash and Brock?"

Suddenly Dawn broke into tears.

* * *

Okay and that's it for chapter two! I hope its longer than the last one! I don't know how long I'm going to make this though. It wont be more than ten chapters! I promise! Now click the review button and write me something nice! Criticism is welcome! I could really use it couldn't I?


	3. A Mother's Advice

So I've decided I would hurry up and write chapter three for all of my readers! I'm feeling in a generous mood after cracking open a can of Mountain Dew. So without further a due, chapter three! _Hands clapping._ Thank you thank you very much!

_Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**I still don't know what bold is for!**

Usually time lapse!

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon I would own Mountain Dew too! Which I don't. _Cries._

* * *

A mother's advice.

"Dawn honey why are you crying?" Her mother asked her.

"it's just there's this... Guy, and-" Her mother cut her off.

"Guy? Who is it? Is he cute? Is he smart?" Her mother asked anxiously.

"Oh he's very cute, and he's average I guess..." Dawn responded. "And he's sensitive, and funny, and he understands me ya know?"

"Oh so where is he?" She asked. "How did you meet him? When did you meet him?"

"Oh I met him in my travels, kind of near the beginning." She responded. "But now he's gone to another region, and I miss him."

"Oh for pete's sake honey just give him a call and tell him how you feel!" Her mother told her.

"That's a great idea mom!" I yelled in joy, forgetting Ash had given me his number. "I'll go do that right now!"

_A phone call! I'm so stupid, why didn't I think of that!_ She thought as she ran to the phone.

Ash was in his room in Pallet Town when he heard his mother call his name.

"Ash honey! Phone for you!" She called. He ran down the steps and picked up the video phone.

"Hello? Hey Dawn! So great to hear from you! So what's been happening? Anything interesting? How you been? Where are you? Are you okay? Didnt get robbed or anything? Tell me! Tell me!" He asked excited he had heard from her.

"Hey Ash! Great to hear from you too! Well nothing interesting's happend since you left, I've been okay. I'm at home, yes I'm okay, no I havent been robbed, and I need to tell you something Ash." She responded to all his questions.

"Sure Dawn what did you want to tell me?" He asked curiously.

"Ash I think I," She started getting tongue tied near the end. "I think I..."

"Go on Dawn." He said.

"ASH I THINK I LOVE YOU!" She blurted.

"um... Love is a strong word Dawn..." He said. "I knew you wouldn't love me back." She said. "I just wanted to get it off my chest ya know."

"No no not that I don't like you!" He quickly tried covering his mistake, "Just I don't feel comfortable about the word love."

"I understand" She said, then she perked up. "Wait does that mean you love me back?"

"I guess I do Dawn." He replied, "I guess I do."

* * *

Okay end of chapter three! I know it's a little rushed but I have a few other ideas for fanfics that I want to get down. So they like each other! What, will, happen, next? Who knew they could just call each other? Tune in to find out next time! Same time same channel, this is Suicune95 signing out! Good night people!


	4. Long Distance Relationship

Hehehe. Okay honestly I have all the chapters written. I'm just biding my time to post them. No I just got bored and typed them all up one night when I had nothing to do. Anyway on to chapter four!

_Thoughts/ flashbacks_

**If anyone has an idea for what bold should be, please tell me!**

Usually time lapse!

Disclaimer: If anyone who's an author on this site owned Pokemon, there would be no reason for their fan fictions now would there? So once again I must say I own nothing!

* * *

Long Distance Relationship.

"Really?" Dawn questioned, "You really like me back?"

"Yeah, I guess I really do." Ash replied, earning a squeal of excitement from Dawn. "I want you to travel with me Dawn."

"W-what?" She asked. "You want me to keep traveling with you?" She nearly fainted at his statement.

"Yeah. I'll be leaving Kanto in a week. I'll wire you enough money to get you a ticket to the Isshu region." He said. "We'll be together forever."

Dawn agreed, hung up the phone, and then promptly fainted.

She woke up about an hour later in her room, with her mom standing over her looking extremely worried.

"Dawn honey are you okay?" She asked. "I went to go see how you were doing and I found you fainted on the floor."

Dawn squealed with delight. "Oh mom you'll never ever believe it! He said yes! He's going to give me money to go travel with him! I cant belive it! I've got to go pack!"

Ash went back up to his room. _Wow I cant believe she called me! Why the heck didn't I think of that? Man I just realized how hungry I am!_ So then he ran downstairs and ate some toast.

* * *

End of chapter four! So what did you think? I know it's kind of short but there really wasn't that much to say in that chapter was there? Also I probably will not make a sequel where they travel in the Isshu region, which by the way is the newest region. Search Pokemon black and white to read about it. Very little is known so that's why. And I was feeling in a toasty mood today. Anyway R&R and no flames! Constructive Criticism is welcome though!


	5. The Week Before

Alright chapter five! I've decided this will have six chapters in it so we're nearing the end here. I realize this may be a bit rushed but I didn't want to make it too long. Plus I have a few other stories I want to put into motion. Anyway on with the show!

_If you would like to know what this means please read the last chapter! _**Sorry but I'm tired of explaining.** It's not like you picked up the story in the middle right?

Disclaimer: I ran out of funny/ clever things to say so I'll go old school on this one. I do not own Pokemon. _Dies from lack of humor._

* * *

The week before.

"Oh I am soooooo excited!" Squealed Dawn as she packed for her trip. "Ash and I are going to Isshu and oh I cant believe he invited me to go! OMG I cant believe he said he liked me!"

Dawn was so ecstatic about going on her trip, she started to rant while she packed. The money Ash was going to wire got there already.

"Dawn honey, calm down you're going to hyperventilate." Her mother told her.

"Oh my gosh mom I cant calm down! I'm soooo excited! I'm going to Isshu with my BOYFRIEND! EEK! I cant wait!" Dawn practically yelled with excitement.

On the otherhand Ash packed quietly without much fuss.

"Oh Ash honey I cant believe your leaving so soon! It's like you just got here! I cant belive you going with your girlfriend too!" His mother exclaimed.

"Mom calm down! I'm going in two days! We still have a little time before I leave!" Ash said trying to calm her down.

"I know sweetheart." She said. "I just never get to spend time with you anymore, and you rarely call..."

"I'll be fine mom." He promised.

The night of departure.

Dawn was in Canalave City once again. She was waiting for her ship to pull into the harbor. When it finally did she almost burst with excitement.

_I cant belive I'm going to see Ash again! It's been like what? A week? Oh I've missed him so much! _She thought. Then she boarded the boat and took off on her next big adventure.

"Alright goodbye mom!" Ash said as he boarded the ship to the Isshu region.

_Yes I finally get to see Dawn again! I cant wait! What's it been like a week? Soon we'll be together again._He thought as the ship pulled out of the harbor, absentmindedly waving goodbye to his mother.

* * *

Yeah I know another short chapter. Like I said there's not much to say. It's just boats leaving a harbor. Not much to write about. Anyways R&R and I might give you a cookie if you don't flame me! Criticism is welcome! I might give you TWO cookies for that...


	6. Reunited Once Again

Final chapter! Yay! So finally we are at this point! I know I updated fast, but I have a terrible feeling I'm going to get grounded for sleeping until 9:00 pm. I was up all night okay? Anyways I want to thank all the people who read this and I want to give an extra special thanks to all who reviewed! I've decided to dedicate this!

Dedication: To exoticchic216 for being my first reviewer! Yay you! Hope your reading this now!

Disclaimer: I'll own pokemon the day all cookies turn to broccolie. Which might be soon! Hide your cookies children!

* * *

Reunited Once Again.

Dawn's ship pulled into the harbor. She was nervous enough about the new region, and even more nervous about seeing Ash. How would things be different now than when they were traveling together? She had no idea.

She walked off the boat and into the Isshu region. _Well there's no going back now._ She thought as she waited for Ash's ship to arrive.

As his ship pulled into the harbor, he saw her. Her midnight blue hair more stunning than ever, her cerulean eyes more striking than before. He sighed at the thought of them, together again.

"Ash?" He heard a voice call his name. "Ash is that you?"

He turned around. "Brock? What are you doing here? I thought you went back to being Pewter City gym leader." Ash inquired.

"Ah it got boring. No hot women ever come into gyms. Besides, where would you be without my cooking?" Brock said.

"Well I'd be starved and Dawn would be in a terrible mood." Ash replied.

"Dawn? Your still traveling with her?" Brock asked. "Yeah and she's waiting for me! Come on!" Ash pulled Brock off the boat.

Dawn turned around and saw him. The love of her life. "Ash!" She shouted. "Dawn!" He shouted back.

They ran toward each other. (A/N: You know slow mo movie style.) They embraced each other when they met, completly forgetting Brocks presence.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He asked, staring at the two love birds.

They quickly let go of each other and blushed in embarrassment. "Uh lets just go." Dawn said.

And so they walked into Isshu, Ash and Dawn, hand in hand. Traveling just like old times.

* * *

And there ends the story! I know it's kind of rushed but I would've made it longer, but being and Ikarishipper I couldn't take another sentence of this pearlshipping. Anyways R&R no flames, but cookies for critics! Until next story! Suicune out!


End file.
